


you shine just like the stars (we're gonna light up the world tonight)

by isacabral



Series: in another life you must have been mine [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Frozen AU, Merry Pitchmas 2019, i hope it reads this way, well it's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Aubrey doesn't know how to tell Emily how she feels about her. Written for the 2019 Merry Pitchmas Exchange.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Series: in another life you must have been mine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	you shine just like the stars (we're gonna light up the world tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Pitchmas Julia, I'm your Secret Santa (again)! YAY :) Sorry for this very unsupervised work, hope you like it.

Everything went back to Emily.

Okay, maybe that sounded dramatic, but Aubrey will stand by the feeling.

Because the truth was that, despite having settled into her position as Barden’s reigning monarch, Aubrey was never fully content. Not that Chloe and Beca made her uncomfortable or that she was afraid of her powers, like she had been for so long — nothing so histrionic. It was just a feeling, deep down in her gut, that kept nagging at her.

And then she heard it. The voice. _Emily’s_ voice. Calling out to her, causing her magic to run free. Causing _Aubrey_ to feel unimpeded like she never had before.

And yeah, she _may_ have _accidentally_ awakened the elemental spirits and caused mayhem to Barden and its citizens but the fact remained that, once a door had been opened, it would be hard to close again. And Aubrey didn’t want to close it ever again.

She was glad Chloe understood that. She also knew her sister would be a better queen than she ever could. Which was fine, but it left Aubrey to deal with her feelings on her own for the first time in… forever and they seemed awfully focused on Emily.

Emily, who was the freest spirit Aubrey had ever seen. Emily, protector of her people who wanted nothing more than to bring them peace — a feeling Aubrey could relate to. Emily, who talked about magic with reverence and knowledge and never once made Aubrey feel inadequate because of who she was.

So she ended up developing a terribly inconvenient crush on the Northuldran reindeer shepherdess.

And she wasn’t sure how to deal with her feelings.

//

Aubrey ended up seeking help in the most unusual of places, in her opinion.

“How did you get my sister to marry you?” Aubrey blurted out to Beca at the end of their now semi-regular Friday game nights.

“Excuse me?” Beca retorted, an eyebrow quirked upwards and an annoying smirk on her lips.

She was already regretting this.

“That sounded… ruder than I intended,” Aubrey frowned apologetically. “Which is exactly my point! I need help!”

“Well, no arguments there,” Beca chuckled, which didn’t help Aubrey’s case in the slightest. “I mean, no, I’m sorry, your former-majesty. However may I help you?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but remained in place. Her and Beca may have had a bickering relationship from the start but the former ice harvester had her heart in a good place, Aubrey knew that, having been first-hand witness to how compassionate and selfless Beca truly was — no matter how hard she tried to bury it under her rugged exterior.

Maybe she could offer Beca the exact help she needed with Emily.

“How… how do I tell Emily I like her?”

The question seemed to catch Beca off-guard, causing her to drop her mock act.

“Why are you asking me, dude?” she sounded as taken aback as she looked. “You know Chloe is, like, _way_ better at this stuff than I am, right?”

“Yeah, but she’s also a blabbermouth and I’d rather Emily find out about my feelings through me and not my sister’s excited shrieks,” Aubrey and Beca share a laugh. “And you _did_ manage to get Chloe to fall for you, so I’m asking how you did it.”

Beca’s obnoxious, leery smile renewed its appearance. Aubrey was afraid she was _really_ going to really regret this whole thing.

“You may wanna take some notes… sis.”

//

Beca’s words kept revolving in Aubrey’s mind to the point where they gave her a headache. They were also written on the small piece of paper she had firmly grasped in her left hand and, although she didn’t need to read it to know what it said, the scratchy feeling of the paper against her fingers was oddly reassuring.

_There is no answer_.

At first, Aubrey had bristled; what kind of garbage advice was that? If there was no answer, what were they even doing?

“Hold onto your braids, I’m not finished,” Beca grumbled when Aubrey loudly complained.

_But being yourself is the answer_.

That, in Aubrey’s opinion, made even _less_ sense. But it was just the right amount of intriguing to get her to keep pondering the words as she made her way back to the Enchanted Forest. She was so wrapped up pondering over Beca’s words that she never even noticed she was being followed.

“Aubrey, hey!”

Aubrey’s heart missed a beat and didn’t exactly slowed down when she turned around and ended up face-to-face with Emily and Snowcone.

“Hi guys,” she said softly once she realized she wasn’t in danger. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Emily shrugged with a sheepish smile. “We were looking for you. You were at Barden?”

“Family game night,” Aubrey nodded. “But Chloe is _way_ too excited about the Yule Ball so we got fairly sidetracked.”

Emily chuckled as she and Snowcone fell into step with Aubrey.

“I think it’s really cool you’re helping her getting back to Barden’s tradition,” Aubrey blushed at the reverent tone in Emily’s voice.

Aubrey cleared her throat. “Northuldra doesn’t have any traditions?”

Emily looked a little saddened at that. “We don’t have personal traditions, being trapped here in the Enchanted Forest for so long. I mean,” she continued hastily. “We have, like, northern traditions, like The Yule Lads and the Julebord,” Aubrey waited for her to continue, well-trained in Chloe’s rambles to know Emily wasn’t finished. “But I miss the personal, family traditions, you know?”

“Like what?”

“Well, my mom would always sing carols about the Northern Lights. About how they dance and light up the sky for a week straight, so bright and active that it awakens the Yule spirit within you,” Aubrey smiled, remembering seeing the Northern Lights with Chloe and their parents when they were little. “I’ve always wanted to see it.”

“Wait,” Aubrey stopped in her tracks. “You’ve never seen them?”

Emily gave her a teasing smile. “I’ve been trapped in a magic, foggy forest all my life, haven’t I?”

Aubrey frowned. That simply wasn’t right. She remembered how mom used to talk about the Northern Lights, how its hissing, crackling sounds were the Yule’s wishes and if you whispered it back, the spirits would hear it and make them come true. She loved hearing the stories about the many wishes that the Lights helped become true. It was the kind of hope everyone needed to experience at least once in their lives.

It was the kind of feeling Aubrey wanted to help Emily experience.

//

“Where are we going?” Emily asked her for the thousandth time since Aubrey started taking them on their little journey.

“You’ll see,” Aubrey answered patiently also for the thousandth time, the huge smile on her face giving her tone an excited tint.

“How will I see if you’re covering my eyes?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes but her smile never faltered; she was, like Chloe about Yule Ball, _way_ too excited for this.

For her plan to work, Aubrey was counting on Emily’s little reindeer Snowcone and Beca’s Blitzen and sled to climb up the Northern Mountain where Aubrey kept her ice castle. She had blindfolded Emily for the ride because she didn’t want her to take a peek and figure out what they were going to do before Aubrey was ready.

She looked up at the sky and her smile only grew; albeit pitch-black dark, the skies were clear, which meant there was a very good chance Aubrey’s plan was going to work out. Emily, despite her restlessness, seemed awfully calm for someone who was _technically_ being kidnapped, humming a softly melodic song to herself as they climbed up.

_"I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top and I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop 'cause you light the way, you light the way, you light the way…"_

"That's very sweet," Aubrey commented.

"It's what my mom used to sing to me," Emily replied softly. "I miss her."

"I know the feeling,” Aubrey sighed. “Mine used to sing to me too.”

Emily’s silly smile caused Aubrey’s stomach to flutter. “Lullabies with terrible warnings in them?” she asked saucily.

“That too,” Aubrey laughed. “But she also used to sing Yuletide carols to us.”

“Really?” Emily asked excitedly. “Like what?”

Aubrey cleared her throat, awkwardly shy at the only song that was coming to her mind.

“ _Take a trip down Candy Cane Lane with me, it's so magical it's cooler in your dreams, it's the best so get dressed, and impressed with the lights along the window…_ ”

Emily giggled. “Very cute.”

Aubrey blushed, glad they had finally arrived so she wouldn’t have to keep making a fool of herself in front of her. She was also glad they had gotten there just in time, since it looked like the lights were just starting to glow.

“We’re here,” she whispered reverentially, parking the sled. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah!”

Aubrey let herself be taken over by Emily’s excitement and, for once, didn’t overthink what she was doing.

“Open your eyes.”

Aubrey hoped she could stay in that moment forever. The look on Emily’s face — the unadulterated astonishment glowing under the bright shades of red, green, blue and purple, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears and her face split in two with the biggest smile Aubrey had ever seen filled her with the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Better than letting her fears go or releasing her powers. It was something intoxicating, knocking her breath away and leaving only its tingly aftertaste behind.

It was love.

She wanted to say something, to tell Emily she loved her — after all, that was the reason why this all started in the first place — but when Emily turned to look at her, Aubrey realized it wasn’t necessary. Words were redundant next to what they were experiencing.

Perhaps that was why Emily simply leaned down to kiss her, catching Aubrey completely by surprise, and whispered:

“Thank you for making all my Yule wishes come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> PS: the songs that appear on this work are:
> 
> 1\. title: light up the world tonight - christopher uckermann  
> 2\. emily: flashlight - jessie j  
> 3\. aubrey: candy cane lane - sia


End file.
